Disposing of Harry Potter
by Persephone of Peridot
Summary: Harry changed after Sirius died and when Voldemort sends him to his parent's 6th year and is presumed dead in his time will he snap out of it or will it only make things worse?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own many things. Just not Harry Potter.

(A/N: Ok, you see I woke up one day with this great idea for a story. I wrote it down in my fanfics notebook and I got really into this different approach on a time travel story and this was partly why I haven't updated Times Past and Times to Come in so long. I have a lot of material so here goes.)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Harry Potter was a broken boy. After Sirius died, things had changed. Harry had grown increasingly quiet hadn't been eating much. This worried his friends because as they watched the already skinny boy was getting thinner and thinner. He rarely smiled but he never cried or got angry either. Most of the time he wore an emotionless mask and the only way you could approximate his feelings were through his emerald eyes. He worked harder in lessons than even Hermione and rarely did anything else. The only other thing he did was fly, but even in Quidditch he had lost most of his enthusiasm. He flew as well as he always did but the happiness flying usually inspired in him had all but disappeared. He barely spoke to anyone anymore; spending most of his time closed up in his dormitory, by the lake, or off only Merlin knew where. The only person he seemed to confide in was Remus Lupin who had, after all, lost all his best friends. However, it seemed that he didn't share everything. Every night he was plagued by nightmares and he was always exhausted. His friends were at a loss as to what to do. As they watched Harry Potter was slowly drifting away, closing in on himself, building walls. But life was about to get a lot more interesting for him (if that was even possible).

(A/N: Ta Da! Did anyone else think that Harry got over Sirius a little too quickly in HBP? Well, this is one way I think he might have reacted. I'll update soon!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter! That doesn't mean I own it.

(A/N: Back again! I'm probably going to be spending more time on this story because I have more of this already written in a notebook. Well here's the first real chapter!)

Chapter 2: The Spell

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to work on his homework but was becoming increasingly annoyed as he sensed his two best friend's gazes glancing at him and then at each other in turn. Finally, he couldn't take the tension anymore and he abruptly rose to his feet and said quietly, "I'm going for a walk," before leaving the Common Room to go down by the lake.

He had been doing this a lot lately. It was on its banks that he had saved Sirius from the dementors. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about his godfather, but he blinked them back. Crying helped nothing, it only made him look weak. He had cried on and off during the summer in the privacy of his darkened room at Privet Dive, but it didn't bring him back. He sat down on a rock and gazed down into the rippling waters, thinking. Why does whoever's up there want to make me miserable? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Then he remembered, I was born. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' The words of Sybill Trelawney had played over and over in his mind, torturing him with the thought of his inevitable fate. Still, he would have liked to know sooner than later. Why me, though? Because he saw himself in me before he had ever seen me. That's what Dumbledore said. But what does that mean? Is it because we're both half-bloods or is it something else? He contemplated this for what seemed to be the millionth time. Then another thought rose to the tope of his mind. 'But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not'. What power do I have? Dumbledore said it was something that was under study at the Department of Mysteries in the locked room, that it was that that took me to save Sirius and that saved me from Voldemort when he possessed me. But I still don't get it. Damn Dumbledore for speaking in riddles. Can't he just once give me a straight answer? And if is that stupid power that took me to save Sirius then I don't like it much. If I hadn't 'played the hero' _again _as Hermione puts it, Sirius wouldn't have died. He had never gotten to say goodbye and one of the last things he had said to him was that he was less like his father than he had thought and that the thrill would have been what made it fun for James.

He continued to brood for a few minutes until, suddenly, he heard a ragged breathing behind him. But before he could turn around he felt a hand close over his mouth and grab his writs in a tight grip behind his back. Harry struggled against his mysterious attacker and tried to yell but the person's hand was doing its job and his attempts at noise proved fruitless. Looking down at it he saw it was made of a silvery substance. Only one person Harry knew had a silver hand. It was Wormtail. He struggled even more at this realization but Wormtail ignored him and proceed to drag him backwards toward the forbidden forest. Harry immediately began to rack his brains for the wandless magic he had taught himself but at that moment he stumbled and his glasses fell. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically, 'Now I'm blind, too.' Wormtail took him to a dark clearing in the forest and took out his wand. He took out his wand and conjured ropes, a blindfold, and a gag. He then tied him up, stuffing the gag roughly into his mouth, and blindfolding him, making wandless magic useless as he couldn't see his target. Harry lay on the ground trying to figure out what to do when a sudden explosion of pain in his scar and a crack announced the arrival of Voldemort and a whole lot of trouble for the boy who lived.

"Why if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," he said and Harry could hear the glee in his voice, "You have been quite a nuisance, haven't you? I have been trying for 15 years but I still can't kill you. But Harry, I will not make that mistake again. No, I will dispose of you another way. Have fun with your parents, Potter. You'll be there a while, I promise you." He raised his wand, "eradico res ut preteritus permissum is vado."

(A/N: it's Latin. Thanks InterTran! It's an online translator.)

Harry felt the magic build steadily around him and as Voldemort completed the spell it reached a climax. Right before he fainted he heard the sounds of high-pitched laughter and distant screams.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

Disclaimer: I own copies of all the Harry Potter books but I don't own Harry Potter so please no law suits. My parents would not be happy.

(A/N: Here I am again. Hope you like it so far and I hope you will continue to like it. Now, on with the story!)

Chapter 3: The Past

"Harry's been gone for a long time, Ron. Do you think he's okay?" said Hermione worridly

"I hope so," said Ron.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of multicolored light outside the window that lit the whole room until everyone was blinded. Everyone blinked as it faded before rushing over to the window to look for any sign of what caused it, Ron and Hermione included. Many screamed as the Dark Mark came into view hovering over the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, terrified. She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the Common Room. The two ran through the halls and into the Entrance Hall where, as Hermione had thought he would, Dumbledore was directing the teachers. They were rushing over to him when they were intercepted be Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing down here? It isn't safe. Please return to your dormitory," she said sternly.

"But Professor, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore something," said Hermione desperately.

Dumbledore seemed to hear her as he came over and said seriously, "And what was it, Miss Granger, that you need to tell me?"

"Professor, Harry was outside," said Ron quickly.

He looked shocked and a little scared. "Come with me," he said quietly, striding towards the great oak doors. The two Gryffindors followed him in silence, both of them too wrapped up in worried thoughts of the emerald-eyed boy they were so fond of.

Dumbledore paused.

"You two go search over by the lake. Shoot up red sparks if you get into trouble and green sparks if you find anything," he instructed them before heading off the opposite way.

The two friends walked over to the lake, scanning the ground for any trace of

The-Boy-Who-Lived.

All of a sudden, Hermione let out a shriek and rushed over to a spot about three feet from a large rock.

Ron followed her quickly.

When he reached her, Hermione was on her knees staring fixedly at something in her hands. She held it up as he approached. It was a pair of cracked glasses. Harry's glasses.

Ron felt like he had been punched in the stomach and he stopped breathing. He gazed at them in horror for a moment before coming to himself enough to raise his wand and fire green sparks into the air.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, finally looking up at him. There were tears glistening in her eyes, making them sparkle brilliantly in the dark grounds, "He's gone."

Ron mouthed wordlessly at her, tears of his own coming to his eyes as he realized he was never going to see his best friend again.

Lily Evans was sitting by the lake, enjoying the last of the autumn sunshine while doing her homework, when a multicolored void opened above her. She looked up and shrieked, drawing the attention of everyone else on the ground many of whom shouted and shrieked too when an unconscious boy fell out of the sky and into the lake. He didn't come up again. Lily threw off her shoes, all the while thanking Merlin that she had taken swimming lessons when she was younger, and dived in after him. She swam quick out toward the area where he fell in and looked around frantically for him. Just then two merpeople swam up to her, dragging the boy with them. She quickly grabbed him and swam up as fast as she could. She gasped as she broke the surface and began paddling toward the shore. Just then Lily spotted the Marauders coming toward her.

'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'Just what I needed.'

"You guys go get Dumbledore. I'll help Evans," she heard James instruct the other three boys.

As she reached the shore James helped pull her out and the boy. They both began to untie the boy and Lily took out the gag and removed the blindfold. Immediately, the boy's eyelids fluttered and he sucked in a great lungful of air before proceeding to cough up water violently. Lily rubbed his back in a motherly fashion and heard a crowd gathering around them. Then the voice of the Headmaster could be heard telling the students to move aside.

"Is he alright?" Dumbledore inquired urgently as he and the other Marauders reached them.

"He should be fine, I think," Lily replied.

At this point the mysterious boy fainted again and James caught him.

"Merlin, Prongs," said Sirius in awe, "He looks just like you."

James looked down at the boy in his arms and nearly dropped him in surprise. In all the chaos of trying to make sure he didn't drown, none of them had noticed that he looked like he could be James' twin.

"How did he get here?" asked Dumbledore.

"He fell out of some kind of portal into the lake," Lily explained, "but he was blindfolded, tied, gagged and unconscious."

Dumbledore nodded and conjured a stretcher, levitating the boy on it.

"Thank you, Miss Evans, for saving him," said Dumbledore, "50 points to Gryffindor. Now I think it will be best if everyone returned to their common rooms."

Lily nodded and shivered before performing a drying charm on herself and thanking James curtly for his assistance before walking back up to the school.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was startled when his vibrant green met a pair of twinkling blue.

"Ah, my dear boy you are awake," said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair, "You gave us quite a scare when you fell into the lake. Luckily, our young Miss Evans saved you."

It was a good thing that Harry had become very accomplished over the past few months at masking his emotions because he had to do a huge double-take there. Miss Evans? Wasn't that his mother's maiden name? What did Voldemort do?

"Now what is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him fixedly. If Dumbledore really didn't know who he was, and it wasn't some Death Eater impersonating him, and his mother was here, then that spell must have sent him to the past. And, now that he thought about it, Dumbledore did look younger. His worst fears were confirmed. That's what he meant by 'have fun with your parents', damn him. Immediately all Hermione's warnings from when they last time traveled came back to him. 'We can't be seen,' she had said. Well, he had definitely broken that rule. He knew he couldn't reveal anything about the future so he decided to lie. Anyway he needed to research a way to get back and where better than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

"My name is Harry Parker," he said in an emotionless voice. He quickly put up Occlumency shields when he felt Dumbledore prodding.

Dumbledore looked surprised but his it quickly inquiring, "And how, Mr. Parker, did you come to be at my school?"

"Um….," said Harry frantically trying to think of an excuse before deciding to give a part truth. "I was coming here to ask for a transfer here because Voldemort destroyed my old school when I got ambushed by a couple of Death Eaters. Then, my portkey kicked in but I think something went wrong as I wasn't intending to land in the lake," He said finally still not showing any emotion for fear of revealing the anxiety and fear in a turmoil inside him.

Harry sensed Dumbledore's doubts and surprise that he had said the name and he raised his left sleeve to reveal bare skin.

"I assure you, sir, I am no Death Eater," he said lowering his shields the slightest bit just so Dumbledore could see if he was telling the truth.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied, "We do not usually accept transfer students but, just this once, I suppose we could make an exception. How old are you?" Dumbldore was still a little uneasy about this but if he was telling the truth he didn't want to send him away where Death Eaters could easily catch him.

"I'm 16," Harry replied.

"Good, I will get you sorted and then we may go down to dinner," said Dumbledore, taking out his wand and summoning the sorting hat. Right before he put it on Harry remembered something, "Sir, I don't have any of my things. They were destroyed when Voldemort attacked my school."

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly, "We have a fund here for students who can't afford to buy there supplies. I'll arrange for someone to fetch them for you. Now we had better get you sorted."

He placed the hat on his head and Harry waited for a moment before hearing:

"Ah, what have we here? Mr. Potter. No, a different Mr. Potter. Interesting. And from the future, I see. Now, where to put you?

Harry felt the hat searching his mind, looking at his memories. It saw his fight over the stone, him defeating the basilisk, him saving Sirius and fighting the dementors, the

Tri-Wizard tournament and the rebirth of Voldemort.

"You have had quite a life, haven't you?" the hat said. Then it found the one where he found out about the prophecy and where Sirius…….Sirius died.

"What's this? prophecy hmmm?...your soul is aged….your heart is broken….yet you fight more than a grown man would have. Yes, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted aloud.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," it whispered as Dumbledore swept the hat off his head.

Dumbledore smiled at him but Harry couldn't return it. It felt weird having something flick through your life like a book (A/N: Well, that's ironic isn't it) and the hat was right. He had had quite a life, all because of Voldemort and a stupid prophecy and it wasn't over yet. No, his life had yet to reach the climax, the moment when he will either kill or be killed.

Dumbledore watched him for a moment, wondering what he was brooding on but knowing it would be pointless to try and use Legillemency to find out. After a bit, Dumbledore gestured for him to follow him to the Great Hall.

They walked through the hallways in silence. Harry felt his apprehension increase as they neared the Great Hall. He was going to have to see them, all of them, alive and well and happy. He was going to have to be in their company with the knowledge of when they were going to die and not do anything to prevent it. This was not going to be fun.

As they entered, the hall quieted and everyone turned to see a boy who looked almost identical to James Potter walking up to the head table.

Harry ignored the stares and whispers and followed Dumbledore staring fixedly at his feet.

Dumbledore and Harry reached the head table and the both turned to face the hall, Harry still avoiding anyone's gaze.

"We have a new transfer student. His name is Harry Parker and he will be joining the Gryffindor 6th years. Please help him when he needs it and, Mr. Lupin, will you show him around?" said Dumbledore glancing around at the students.

Remus nodded from his place at the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore sat in his chair watching as Harry sat at the end of the table by himself, not eating.

'There's something strange about that boy. I mean, he can perform Occlumency! No normal 16 year old could master it on their own. He might be a spy for all I know. But….I can't help but feel I can trust him; like I have met him before. Strange,' thought Dumbledore before pushing the matter to the back of his mind and turning to engage Professor McGonagall in conversation.

Harry seated himself at the end of the table and stared at his plate. He wasn't the least bit hungry. He hadn't been since….since it happened. He just wanted to go to bed, but he wasn't supposed to know where the tower was.

He heard someone slide into the seat next to him and he froze. He didn't' want to see whoever it was that was sitting there but he knew that would be rude and he didn't want to be hated on his first day here. Finally, he turned reluctantly to see a pretty girl with fiery auburn hair and very familiar green eyes. Harry's eyes. It was his mother. Harry felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she said holding out her hand.

"Harry Parker," he mumbled, shaking her hand but not quite meeting her gaze.

"How are you feeling?" she asked filling up her plate.

"Fine. Thanks for saving me," he said uncomfortably. As much as he wanted to know his mother, it was weird because one, she was the same age as him, and two, she would die in a few years. He also couldn't bear the thought of losing someone again like he had lost Sirius.

"No problem," she said indifferently, "But, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Harry hesitated, "I got into a spot of trouble with some Death Eater and then something weird happened with my portkey."

Lily looked surprised but dropped the subject. Instead she turned to one she found very enjoyable.

"So, what classes-," she began but at that moment James Potter interrupted her.

"Hey, Evans," he said before turning to Harry and nodding curtly and muttering, "Parker."

Harry wondered for a moment about the manner of his greeting before it dawned on him. Harry was talking to Lily, James liked Lily, and therefore James was jealous of Harry. 'He thinks I like my mother,' Harry thought before the full meaning of that statement hit him. 'Ugh, that is wrong on so many levels,' he thought just stopping himself from pulling a face.

"Potter," Lily said coldly before turning back to Harry. "Do want me to catch you up in classes?" she offered, completely ignoring James, "I could tutor you if you want."

Harry felt James' eyes boring into the back of his head in jealousy at the prospect of one on one time with Lily. So far, Harry had not met his eyes, reluctant to see his father after the pensieve incident the previous year. But now, he slowly turned to face him, meeting his eyes for the first time and he watched as James' face turned to one of shock.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I should go to bed," he replied turning away from his father and standing up. He exited the hall with his head down, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to know the way.

Lily watched him go before turning on James, fuming.

"Now look what you did, Potter. You drove him away! You are such an idiot! You can't think of anyone but yourself!" she yelled, furious that he had interfered and with that she rose from her seat and stomped off towards her friends.

James didn't follow. He had come over when Sirius had pointed out that Lily was talking to the new guy. He had been extremely annoyed when he saw that Evans was talking to a kid who _looked like him_ when he first got here and appeared to be having a pleasant conversation with. He had come over prepared to beat the boy's butt if he showed any signs of liking Evans when everyone knew she was his girl, well sort of. What he had not been prepared for was the moment the boy had met his eyes. First he was struck with the fact that he had eyes that looked just like Lily's, only not. Lily's eyes were filled with warmth and life (except when they looked at him when they looked like they were on fire from being so mad. This boy's eyes looked like he had witnessed horrific things that no one should have to see. But he was 16. How much could he have seen? How much could someone so young have been through that their eyes looked like that? James shook these thoughts from his mind and returned to his seat with the Marauders. It couldn't be anything that bad. How very wrong he was.

(A/N: There we go. And pretty long, don't you agree. I'm pretty sure I'll update soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review)


End file.
